Despertar
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Nalu/Two-Shot】Casi todas las mañanas de Lucy eran igual, Natsu aparecía de repente entrando por la ventada para despertarla y molestarla como de costumbre. Pero, un día de esos fue diferente. Ella no estaba segura si esta vez debía molestarse... ¿o no?


**Hellow :'v**

 **Se que dirán algunos, ¿Que hago subiendo esto si tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes? Facil, mi hermana menor _LesHeartfilia_ , conocida actualmente como _Lee Grayson_ que cumple años hoy :D**

 **¡FELICIDADES LEE!**

 **Disfruta tu regalo, tu bien sabes que el Nalu no me sale y me quemé las neuronas en este One-Shot :')**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Troll**

* * *

 **Despertar**

 **.**

Oh si, estaba demasiado agotada, tanto Psicológicamente como física. En mucho, mucho tiempo no había tenido un día tan largo y ocupado como este. Esa misma mañana, se levantó súper animada, porque iría de misión con Natsu y Happy. Con la paga que obtendría, preocuparse por el alquiler de su departamento, iba a desaparecer por los próximos 3 meses. Aún así, el trabajo le parecía muy sencillo para tantos jewels, pero ¿Se pondría a pensar en eso ahora? Tal vez ese fue uno de sus errores, no cuestionarle nada a Natsu, y confiar demasiado en él.

En fin, fueron a su misión, tuvieron que limpiar un salón que se usaba para fiestas de jóvenes magos y humanos para espectáculos. Pensaran que no era nada, pero ese enorme salón estaba embrujado, no importaba todas las veces que lo limpiaban, una fuerza sobrenatural volvía a ensuciar todo como antes. Después de incontables dos horas, Natsu perdió la paciencia, y había gritado obscenidades a ellos que seguían invisibles, preguntando ¿quién coño los estaba jodiendo la estúpida limpieza?

Lucy se golpeó la frente en molestia, resopló y decidió preguntar ella. Después de unas 3 horas de puro dialogo, lograron resolver el problema con los dos fantasmas masculinos y apuestos. La condición, era mandarle una carta a su mejor amiga que vivía en Magnolia, se sorprendieron al saber que era Laki. Otras dos horas más, pudieron terminar la limpieza, pero sobre todo, liberar el alma de los pobres fantasmas condenados a ese lugar.

Los dueños del salón le pagaron la suma cantidad de Jewels que habían prometido, incluso, recibieron un extra por ahuyentar a esos molestos fantasmas que los habían estado incomodando durante 7 largos años. Tomaron su paga agradecidos y se retiraron a su hermosa ciudad. Unas 4 horas de viaje y 2 trenes, fueron más que suficientes, no pregunten como Natsu Dragneel seguía con vida. Se lamentaba que el hechizo de Troia de Wendy haya perdido su efecto.

Ahí estaba ella en su departamento cansada y agotada. Lo primero que hizo fue irse a dar una larga ducha con agua caliente. El dolor de su cuerpo era insoportable, le dolía la espalda y los dedos de tanto recoger basura, y limpiar el piso. Salió del baño con una toalla rosa cubriendo lo estrictamente necesario, luego se secó su largo pelo rubio y se puso su pijama negra de dos piezas. Dio un largo bostezo, necesitaba ir a su cama ya. Ni siquiera tenía suficiente hambre para cenar, con todo lo que hizo, no tenía fuerzas necesarias. Ya al otro día resolvería el problema.

Volvió a bostezar y esta vez, talló su ojo izquierdo con suavidad. Se acostó en su cama y se arropó con sus finas sabanas de seda de un color rosa, al final, sus ojos color chocolate se cerraron, quedando totalmente atrapada en los brazos de Morfeo...

Algo en ella estaba inquieto, pues por alguna razón sentía que no estaba sola, aunque, eso no le molestaba, porque sentía calidez, una calidez demasiada familiar para su gusto. Fue ahí, donde lo supo: Natsu estaba durmiendo cómodamente al lado de ella, y en su _cama._

¡NO y NO!

Estaba cansada de que Natsu, prácticamente todas las mañana la despertaran con gritos. Pero, eso no quiere decir que venga y durmiera con ella ¡En su cama! Joder, había dormido con un chico en su habitación ¡y no cualquier chico!

¡Su mejor amigo y compañero de misiones!

Su cara se enrojeció como nunca. Estaba totalmente molesta con él, por el simple hecho de invadir su espacio personal de esa manera ¡Inaceptable!

Tomó su almohada rosa y lo golpeó repetidamente en su cabeza para que el Dragon Slayer despertara por fin.

— **¿Lucy...?** —Murmuró, soñoliento.

La aludida quedó sin habla, sus iris se abrieron de par en par. La imagen que tenía en frente era digna de un retrato. Los mechones rosas de Natsu caían en toda su frente, su mirada negro/jade parecía de lo más tierna, como un niño pequeño que se acaba de levantarse. Por unos pocos segundos su mal humor desapareció.

— **Oe... Luce, tengo hambre** —Dijo él, mientras bostezaba y se sentaba con toda la confianza del mundo.

— **¡¿Qué coño haces aquí Natsu?!** —Sí, su mal humor está ahí de nuevo...

— **El traidor de Happy se fue a dormir con Wendy y Charle en Fairy Hills, y me dejó abandonado, mi casa me quedaba muy lejos, y estaba muy cansado** —Explicó con el ceño fruncido, recordando la traición de su mejor amigo gatuno.

— **Y por eso, ¿pensaste que venir a mi departamento y dormir en mi cama era buena idea? ¿No?** —La rubia alzó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

— **¡Así es!** —Contestó con una sonrisa.

— _ **Moo**_ ~—Suspiró resignada. Su amigo la miraba con confusión. — **Debiste haberme despertado.**

— **Es que, te veías tan linda mientras dormías, que se me hizo un pecado despertarte** —Respondió sencillamente. La maga celestial pudo ver un muy ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas...

¡Un momento!

¡¿Oyó lo que creo que oyó?!

¡Natsu le dijo linda!

Nuevamente, el color carmín cubrió todo su rostro, estaba nerviosa. Desde ya hace algún tiempo sentía más que una amistad por el peli-rosa, pero, sentía que su mejor amigo era muy tonto para saber lo que es el amor, por eso, no quería arruinar su amistad por sus estúpidos sentimientos. No sabía que decir, su mirada solo podía mirar las rosas sabanas que tenía en sus manos y cubrían su cintura. Natsu, inconscientemente, puso su mano en la frente de la rubia con preocupación.

— **¿Estás bien Luce? Tu cara se puso roja, y caliente.**

— **N-No es n-nada** —Apenas podía mirarlo a la cara, pues su imaginación hizo ver a Natsu más atractivo de lo usual, sin contar que podía ver sus pectorales y fuertes músculos... Definitivamente, el tiempo con Juvia le estaba afectando la imaginación.

Aunque Natsu pareciera un tonto, sus instintos de Dragon Slayer eran lo suficientemente desarrollados para saber, que el estado de su mejor amiga no estaba bien. Solo con ella podía ver a través de las mentiras. — **Lucy, no estás bien, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi ¿Vale?**

La rubia maga celestial decidió calmarse, buscar en lo más profundo de su ser eso que llaman fuerza de voluntad para calmar sus nervios. — **De nuevo, estoy bien, no es nada** —Sonrió, aunque de lejos se veía que era una sonrisa falsa. Lucy decidió salirse de la cama, pero justo antes, Natsu la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

— **Dime...**

— **¿El que Natsu?** —Lo miró confundida, sintiendo como su mano se calentaba poco a poco.

— **Dime quien fue el que te hizo hacer esa sonrisa forzada, y te aseguro que el infierno será frio comparado con lo que le haré a ese bastardo** —La voz de Natsu se volvió profunda y seria.

Odiaba que lastimaran a sus Nakamas, y más a sus amigos cercanos. Pero, con Lucy no podía evitar ser más protector de lo usual. A veces lo hacía inconscientemente, pues algo más caliente que las llamas de su propio fuego, ardía en su interior cada vez que veía a la rubia llorar y sonreír falsamente. Él no era un tonto e inocente como la mayoría creía, él entendía ese deseo de proteger _lo amado_ e importante. Y sin darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo. Sin embargo, para el Dragon Slayer, le agradaba las cosas como estaban, aunque muy dentro de él, se moría de celos cada vez que ella modelaba con Mirajane en la revista de Hechiceros semanal, pues las miradas de los chicos le incomoda, ella era _su Lucy_ y de nadie más.

— **Nadie me ha hecho nada, creo que estas exagerando.** —No sabía el porqué el latido de su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con rapidez, tal vez el hecho de que Natsu prácticamente la obligó a acostarse nuevamente en la cama y todo pasando en cámara lenta. Luego de eso la rodeó con sus fornidos brazos, con protección y recelo, como si alguien quisiera apartarla de su lado.

— **Escúchame Luce...** —Le susurró en su oído, aunque solo eso hizo que se sonrojara mas y sintiera un ardor en su pecho— **Lo único que quiero es que la persona que más quiero, esté bien ¿Oíste?**

— **¿Q-Que m-mas q-quieres...?** — _« ¡Joder Natsu, deja de hacer que malinterprete todo!»_

— **Eres alguien importante para mí, y te protegeré porque... Te quiero...** —Admitió, mientras abrazaba a la rubia más fuerte.

Ella no sabía si llorar o molestarse, esas palabras para ella significan más que un simple _te quiero_ de amigos. Se resignó y se guardó sus sentimientos para sí, porque a pesar de que quizás él no sentía lo mismo, estaba segura que podría contar con él en las buenas, y en las malas.

— **Hai, Natsu** —Sonrió, y dejando de lado su vergüenza correspondió el abrazo. El mago de fuego también sonrió y la atrajo más a su cuerpo. El ambiente era extrañamente cálido. Aún era bastante temprano, y el cansancio de ayer volvió a ellos nuevamente. Ambos no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en el mundo de los sueños.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alrededor de las 11 Am, un gatito azul con alas, se encontraba volando muy nervioso y triste. Pasó la noche afuera de ventana de la habitación de Wendy, porque Charle no lo quería adentro, había abandonado a su mejor amigo por una oportunidad con el amor de su vida. Se sentía un traidor consigo mismo. Estaba seguro que Natsu no lo perdonaría por haberlo abandonado a su suerte a altas horas de la noche.

Estaba no solo triste, sino también preocupado, ya que su hogar no había ni una señal del chico. Pensó que tal vez estaría jodiendo a Lucy como de costumbre, quería ser positivo y pensar en eso, a que se había perdido por su culpa...

Unos pocos minutos después, llegó a la ventana del apartamento de la rubia, con lentitud y silenció entró a la habitación, y los vio durmiendo cómodamente, ¡Abrazados!

— ** _Se guustan_** ~—Ronroneó el felino pícaramente, se rió por lo bajo y sacó una cámara de su bolsa verde, y tiró una foto a sus dos amigos. Luego la guardó y con silencio digno de un ninja, salió de ahí y fue directamente el gremio. Oh si, Mirajane estará más que contenta con esa foto, se ganaría mucho pescado ese día, pescados que usaría para coquetear con su adorada Charle.

.

 _Lo que le esperaba al par de tortolos cuando despertaran.._

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Se eso es todo (?**

 **Joder no se porque el Nalu me sale fatal ;-;**

 **Lamento el posible Ooc de Natsu, en serio, quise con todo mi kokoro que me saliera lo mas IC posible :**

 **Lo que si me sale bien, es cuando Happy los molesta XDD!**

 **Para el salón embrujado, me inspiré en uno de los episodios de _Un Show Mas_**

 **En fin, disfruta tu _vaina_ Mujer y no me jodas por un tiempo (?)**

 **Nah mentira, ojala que te haya gustado, y tranquis que pronto te mejoraras y nos iremos de parranda XDD!**

 **A los otros lectores espero que les haya gustado, me dejan review *u* y nos vemos pronto en mis otras historias :3**

 _ **Sayonara~**_


End file.
